Of Dead Cyclops and Texting
by The-Flying-Purple-People-Eater
Summary: What would happen if Percy discovered a certain face while texting? A random drabble that has no point whatsoever, but that doesn't mean you should'nt read it... Read and Review...! Note:there is no death whatsoever, just randomness!


**First off, I am so sorry that I haven't updated "His Last Dying Wish" in a while. I have a case of writer's block on the story, so I am trying to get myself inspired by looking at other stories I have writer. Sorry if you were waiting for me to update it, I know how annoying it is to wait for a story... In the meantime, I thought of this when looking at those little faces people make when texting like XD or :P**

**Percy is a little OOC but I can also imagine him acting like this sometimes. It's like how Annabeth acts so unlike Annabeth when a spider is around or Thalia with heights. **

Percy Jackson was majorly confused.

Ever since Hephaestus created a demigod friendly internet and phone service, demigods from across the country were texting each other, and began to pick up using little faces while doing so.

Percy understood what most of them meant; like how 'O.o' means confused, '-.-' means annoyed or sarcastic glance, '3' means love etc.

He was sure that he was up to date, but when texting something funny to Frank one day, Frank replied, 'LOL XD!'

Percy was shocked by the little face on his phone. He ran to Annabeth screaming, asking why Frank would think such a face was funny.

Annabeth, who had also been using the phones, understood what the face meant, but not why it scared Percy, the boy who had defeated Kronos and had taken on Hades army without a sweat.

"Percy!" she exclaimed, "Calm down and explain to me what is wrong!"

Percy tried to speak again, but all he did was stutter, "D-dead, bro-th-ther, why s-so fun-n-ney?"

Annabeth tried again, getting frustrated, "Take a deep breath. If you can't even do that, just text me for gods sakes!"

Percy, who was too shocked to even _try_ to speak, took out his blue phone and started texting at a furious rate.

'_Wise Girl! Help me! I was texting Frank and he sent me a face!'_

Annabeth sighed and typed in response. Mentally, she was preparing to explain whatever face her boyfriend didn't understand _this_ time. He always did this, every time some demigod across the country texted him some acronym or expression he that confused him. Although, she was surprised how scared he was this time.

'What was the face, Seaweed Brain?'

He replied, _'it was XD! Why would he text me that face? It's VERY sad and cruel!'_

'PERCY! How is that sad, or cruel? It just means he's laughing... Gods'

'_Oh... i thought it was a Ciklops who died laughing... i thought it was sad, since they are my half/quarterish brother buddies...'_

'seriously! U really are a seaweed brain... and im pretty sure its S-I-K-L-O-P-E-S...'

'_I am not *pouts*... and it is so not siklopes... Ciklops looks better...'_

'DOES NOT!'

'_DOES TOO!'_

'PERSEUS JACKSON! :(!'

At that, Percy glanced over at Annabeth to see that she was in fact glaring at him, like the little text face. At first he laughed, then remembered what that face meant. He squeaked a very unmanly squeak and ran out of the Athena cabin.

Smiling at herself, she looked at her boyfriend through that window, watching him run and look for somewhere to hide from her painful, planned wrath. She was going to get him later. At the moment, she was preoccupied at looking at the face and noticing it did in fact looked like a dead siklopes... the daughter of Athena made a mental note to use a 'O)' face instead when texting Percy, just so he wouldn't panic again.

**There you go... a random, pointless drabble... Most spelling mistakes were supposed to be there, as demigods cannot spell the word 'Cyclops'.**

**If there is any mistake please comment about it so I can go back and fix it... **

**Again, I am so sorry for not updating... I will get back to it ASAP or the second I get an idea... **

**And remember, don't use the face XD! Stop killing poor Cyclops... They are usually nice, and good at killing monsters with clubs!**

**FROM A NON-INSPIRED GIRL WITH A SUNBURN**

**PS: has anyone else heard that Calypso is making an appearance in the Heroes series? It was a question on his website, and he said she will be show up, but he can't say more...**


End file.
